1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reactive aminoquinones, copolymers containing them and use of these copolymers as corrosion resistant binders in information storage devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flexible magnetic information storage media have become one of the principle means of storing information over the last two decades. This is primarily because such information storage media are permanent and versatile and have a high storage capacity. Additionally, the information stored on these types of devices can be easily erased and the device used repeatedly.
During the last two decades, the flexible magnetic recording industry has striven to increase the information storage capacity for various magnetic information storage media, with metal particle tape and magnetooptic discs emerging as leading candidates. However, recent reports of corrosion problems for metal particle tape have been cause for considerable concern in the industry (D. Speliotis IEEE Trans. Magnetics 1990, 26(1) 124-126; D. Speliotis, Symposium on Corrosion of Electronic Materials and Devices, Electrochemical Society, Seattle, Wash. October 1990). Recent attempts to improve corrosion resistance in metal particle tape have used variants of metal particle tape which contain ceramic coated iron particles (Y. Yamamoto, K. Sumiya, A. Miyake, M. Kishimoto, and T. Taniguchi, IEEE Trans. Magnetics 1990, 26(5), 2098-2100). However, these have the drawback of being fragile and difficult to prepare using conventional methods. Thus, the issue of the reliability of metal particle tape, and magnetic recording media in general, due to iron particle corrosion remains unanswered.
One method of improving the corrosion resistance of metal particle based information storage media, would be to provide a coating for the metal particles which maintains the desirable characteristics of the information storage device, of flexibility, high capacity and product strength, while greatly improving the corrosion resistance and thus the lifetime of the device. However, until the discovery of the present invention, the above method has provided little improvement compared to the conventional polyurethane binder compositions used in magnetic information storage media.